


Only Us

by noobieninja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of M/F, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, explicit because it mentions doing it, i'm not sure how old they are here but fuck it, this was written weird and i'm not even sorry about it, why am i putting this in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobieninja/pseuds/noobieninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Only us.” Whispered in too many hotels, too many rented houses, too many broken-into cottages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing homework but instead I wrote this because I was inspired suddenly.

Hazelblue eyes stare up at soda bottle green, silent but so overwhelmingly strong. The kid never understands the power of those eyes, how they shoot through the soul like bullets, how they see everything except the beauty in the mirror. The light that dances in them is dangerous, feral and calm and a raging sea about to burst with the splitting of the Earth’s core.

Fingers stroke the dusty wall, spreading out and coming back together like the tides of the ocean.

“We’re renting a house?”

“Yeah.”

“We haven’t done that in years.”

At night, when there’s a girl in the shared bed, hazelblue eyes don’t shine with judgment and tears. They look through the crack in the door, petal pink lips pull into a small smile, and sunkissed skin slides together as toned arms cross in front of a too-skinny chest.

During the day, when those petal pink lips find those of some little redheaded thing in a plaid skirt, they miss the feeling of stubble, the taste of alcohol and the smell of leather and gun oil. Clear lemongrass green watches from the window through cracked shades, a grin splitting those perfectplush lips and making those freckles scrunch up together on sculpted cheekbones.

When the hallway lights are low, candles and moonlight filtering through the curtains, when hazelblue roams over the tanned, muscled body they’re so used to, when jewel bright green stares right back, there’s peace. Quiet. Acceptance. The twiggy, wiry body stands in the doorway and the stocky one doesn’t move from its place on the bed, waiting patiently.

“Only us, Dean.”

“Only us, Sammy.”

_No girls, no boys, no no one._ No one could intrude in on their perfect little utopia of each other’s bodies, grinding together under the sheets, hands coming up to hide perfect little mouths letting out precious noises too loud.

Across the nation, all over the world, through Hell and back, they were built for and lived exclusively for each other. Hazelblue always evenly, brokenly, desperately reached for perfect green, hands too big for the body stroking freckled, stubbly cheeks, sexwrecked voice begging for love. Green would always come right back, pleading to have everything that wiry body offered, everything that was in that tiny little chest and those too-big puppy paw hands.

“Only us.”Whispered in too many hotels, too many rented houses, too many broken-into cottages.

_Only us_ , they promised, holding hands behind their backs with their arms wrapped around pretty girls with wiry bodies or gritty blond hair.


End file.
